


PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 1)

by Hummingbird42



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, before superior spiderman, peter parker can purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Peter Parker surprisingly made Kamala Khans day.





	PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 1)

Kamala Khan may have asked for a lot of things in the past, for example her parents cutting her some slack once in a while, school be less boring and terrible, or a nice long 8 hours of sleep, but having one lazy Sunday is that seriously that hard to ask for. It was not even 4 in the morning and she got a call from the Avengers to help stop Loki from trying to take over the world (again), then after that she was being lectured by her mother about her missed chores, and then her father about her grades. 

It was only 12:30PM and Kamala was already exhausted, she just wanted to jump into her bed and fall into a coma and never recover. As Kamala took her leap into bed and was about to let sleep consume her, her mother walks into her room with the family old vacuum. She hated that thing it was literally older than herself and her brother combined, and it always sounded like someone was slowly strangling a puppy. She always recommended getting a new vacuum whenever she looked at it, but if it can still do it's job then no new vacuum that won't give her high blood pressure or loss of hearing. 

Kamala immediately got up and ran out of the house because one more minute in her room with that noise she was going to try and put that piece of garbage out of it's misery, and then get yelled at again. As Kamala angrier walked outside she stopped herself, she has no idea where she's going there's no super villain to fight around her which is very shocking, and she doesn't want to go to Avengers Tower because she knows she's either going to be lectured or shoved into the training room when all the young Avenger wants is to relax. As she was walking and thinking on what to do with herself she heard a familiar voice.

''Kamala...'', Said the mysterious yet familiar voice.

She turned and noticed it was Peter Parker who was also known to many as Spiderman on his way home. She once worked with him to stop AIM and after that they became good friends it was also nice having to talk to someone her age about anything. True there are other heroes that are the same age as her, but she felt like she could really be herself around him no matter what. 

Kamala brushed her hair back and took a long sigh, ''It's a really long story'', she said in a dry chuckle.

''Try me'', said Peter secretly showing her a torn up suit in his back pack.

1 HOUR LATER

After a long talk of Avengers, giant robots, family problems and eating snacks, the two heroes have fallen asleep on the couch. Kamala never felt so at peace in months she really needed to talk to someone and needed sleep, it was all perfect, then the couch started vibrating. Kamala suspected that she must have unconsciously touched something that made the couch act like this so she tried to stretch her leg to find a button or switch but she couldn't find it. So she decided to pick herself up and do it herself because that couch made the weirdest noise, almost like a cat.

Once she woke up she blushed full of embarrassment for sleeping on the vigilante, but luckily Peter was also asleep, so it's not that embarrassing. If Captain Marvel or any Avenger witness this she would never hear the end of it. 

Then Kamala finally noticed, it wasn't the couch that was vibrating it was Peter. Actually it wasn't really vibrating it was kinda like purring. Peter Parker AKA Spiderman is purring, Kamala thought to herself then started to laugh uncontrollably. 

Peter woke up and accidentally fell off the couch with a laughing Kamala.

''What! What!? What''?, Peter panicked, ''what's going on''?! 

Kamala tried to control herself but couldn't, Peter did not only purr like a cat but his hair was also very messy from sleeping on the couch that it looked like he had cat ears. 

Peter waited for Kamala to stop laughing, which took a long time, and when Kamala finally told Peter what happened (minus the sleeping on him part) he blushed redder than his super suit. 

''Oh... that... You see''... Peter tried his best to find the right words so he doesn't get even more embarrassed, but he then gave up. ''There's some spiders out there in the world that can purr''...

Kamala then lost it, ''you know you could actually be Black Panther's side kick instead of mine'', she said between each harsh chuckle.

Peter was still blushing, ''It's not that funny, and I'm not you're side kick'', he tried to defend himself.

''You're right'', she said with a smile. Kamala then started brushing his hair with her right hand, ''it's cute''.

Peter was still blushing but had a frown on his face, ''I'm not a cat Kamala and petting me like one is not going to make me purr again''.

''Aww, please just one more purr'', Kamala begged and put both of her hand in his hair.

Peter stayed silent for a minute then sighed. ''If I purr one more time will you promise me to never tell anyone about this, not even the Avengers, please'', Peter begged I defeat. 

Kamala eyes shined and gave an excited smile, ''promise''. 

''Alright'', Peter closed his eyes and took both of Kamala's hands off of his head and held them gently and placed his forehead against hers. Kamala then noticed how warm Peter's hands were and how nice he smelled, she then noticed how close her lips were to his, which turned her into a blushing mess. It was quiet for a moment and then Peter started to purr and the moment was officially ruin thanks to Kamala throwing herself on the ground laughing.


End file.
